Let's Make
by Death Devil Life
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke harus lembur demi melaksanakan amanah dari orang tua Sasuke dan melayani suaminya itu/Maaf ga bisa buat sumary. cerita ini pernah saya publish, tapi hilang sendiri. mungkin di RA dan dengan PDnya aku publish lagi xD /M for Lemon.


**LET'S MAKE**

**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Let's Make : Ruki Ueki**

**Warning : alur GAJE, cerita pasaran, konflik GAJE, OOC, EYD hancur, typo, Explicit Lemon**

"**Dosa Author ditanggung pembaca XD"**

**Fic pertama gue jadi maaf kalau jelek. Mohon kritik dan sarannya.**

**Sebenarnya ini pernah saya publish, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba ga ada. Mungkin di RA kali ya? Mungkin gara-gara ini cerita lemon, atau ceritanya jelek. Tapi karena aku ngeyel jadi aku publish **

**Untuk para pecinta lemon. Silahkan menikmati :P**

**.**

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang, menempatkan kepalanya di tengkuk Sakura, dan menggigit leher jenjangnya pelan.  
"Akh~" Sakura memekik pelan mendapat perlakuan Sasuke, sang suami, yang sudah sebulan pergi luar kota karena mengurus perusahaannya.  
Semalam Sasuke agak liar terhadapnya. Jujur saja Sakura juga merindukan sentuhan Sasuke karena sebulan vakum.  
"Aku sedang memasak Sasuke. Mandi dulu sana." usir Sakura menahan hasratnya saat di rasa tangan suaminya mulai jail meraba tubuhnya. Sial! Dia jadi mesum sekarang.  
"Hmm~" Sasuke hanya berguman pelan sambil menikmati kulit Sakura yang lembut.  
"Mandi atau tak ada jatah selama satu minggu!" Ucap Sakura tegas, Sasuke yang tengah merajuk pun berjalan lesu ke kamar mandi.

"Taraaa... Nasi goreng extra tomat untuk suamiku tercinta sudah siap." ucap Sakura menyambut Sasuke yang baru saja datang ke tempat makan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah istrinya yang agak kekanakan itu.  
Sasuke makan nasi goreng buatan istrinya dengan lahap.  
"Nanti malam Otou-san dan Okaa-san meminta kita makan malam bersama di rumahnya." Kata Sasuke pada Sakura yang juga tengah sibuk makan.  
"Oke." ucapnya riang, dengan mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan satu matanya.  
Hari ini Sasuke libur karena seminggu sudah lembur untuk mengurus perusahaan yang bermasalah diluar kota.  
"O ya, kebetulan hari ini aku juga libur, bagaimana kalau kita seharian dirumah orang tuamu." usul Sakura pada Sasuke.  
"Hn, tidak masalah." jawabnya singkat.

.

"Tadaima.." ucap Sakura dan Sasuke kemudian masuk ke rumah orang tua sasuke.  
"Okaeri." jawaba Mikoto ibu Sasuke yang menyambut kedua anaknya dengan wajah berseri-seri.  
"Hari ini aku dan Sasuke libur Okaa-san, jadi aku mengajak Sasuke untuk main disini seharian. Jarang-jarang kita libur bersama." ucap Sakura memberi tahu ibu mertuanya.

Sakura sedang sibuk didapur membantu ibu Sasuke untuk membuat makan malam bersama nanti. Sedang Sasuke sibuk dengan laptopnya di ruang keluarga. Walaupun libur tapi Sasuke tetap harus memantau perusahaannya.

Makan malam keluarga Uchiha kali ini terasa lebih hangat dan ramai karena anak-anaknya datang kerumahnya yang biasanya hanya ada 2 orang disini.  
"Sakura, nambah lagi biar gemuk." ucap ibu Sasuke pada menantunya yang memang kurus itu.  
"Dari dulu makan sebanyak apa pun aku sulit gemuk Okaa-san!" Canda Sakura.

"Mungkin kamu bisa gemuk kalau sudah hamil." Ucap ibu Sasuke menanggapi candaan Sakura. Mereka berdua cekikikan bersama dengan candaan itu. Sedang para pria yang ada di meja makan hanya tersenyum tipis.  
"Sudah 1 th kalian menikah. Sudah isi?" Tanya ayah Sasuke tiba-tiba.  
"uhuk..uhukk.." Sakura tersendak makanan yang akan ditelannya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari ayah Sasuke.  
"Pelan-pelan." ucap Sasuke mengambilkan air putih untuk Sakura dan membantunya minum.  
"Maaf Otou-san, akhir-akhir ini kita sibuk." Ucap Sakura dengan nada sedih.  
"Otou-san dan Okaa-san, ingin segera menimang cucu dari kalian. Kalian jangan terlalu lelah karena bekerja. Terutama kau Sakura." nasehat ayah Sasuke.  
"Kami akan berusaha nanti malam." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai kecil yang ditujukan kepada istrinya.  
Sepertinya nanti malam akan melelahkan, untung besok Sakura masih libur kerja karena ada bonus libur untuknya setelah jasanya memecahkan masalah perusahaan yang lumayan berat di tempatnya bekerja. Sakura bekerja di salah satu cabang perusahaan milik suaminya sendiri.

"Kami menunggu hasilnya." ucap ibu Sasuke penuh harap. Jujur Sakura juga ingin segera punya momongan. Sakura juga bosan dirumah sendiri terus. Jadwal kerjanya menjadi kariyawan di perusahaan suaminya sendiri itu tidak terlalu padat. Sakura hanya bertugas menyelesaikan masalah dan mengoreksi document yang masuk sebelum diberikan ke pihak yang membutuhkan. Hanya itu saja. Dia bisa menyelesaikannya sambil jalan di rumah, pemeriksaan document juga dapat ia kerjakan dirumah.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Sampai di rumah sasuke langsung menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Sakura yang di kamar membereskan kamar mereka untuk persiapan tidur. Sepertinya Sakura lupa apa yang direncanakan Saasuke karena ia terlalu lelah. Melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, Sakura segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya di kamar untuk mencari Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan ada tangan kekar melingkari perutnya.

**~Warning! Lemon Start!~**

"Ku harap kau tidak lupa sayang~" Bisik Sasuke seduktif. Tangannya mulai jail menyentuh setiap inci tubuh Sakura, kepala Sasuke berada di tengkuk Sakura menjilat leher jenjang istrinya menggigit dan menghisapnya.

"Akh~" Sakura mendesah pelan saat bibir Sasuke menjelajah leher jenjangnya. Sasuke menarik kanduk yang melingkari tubuh istrinya. Meraba perut Sakura yang rata, mengelusnya pelan seolah memberi mantra. Tangannya meraba ke atas menuju payudara Sakura yang kenyal, dan meremasnya pelan. Sakura merasakan badannya yang dingin dan gesekan kulit sasuke yang terasa hangat hanya bisa melenguh nikmat. Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar lagi menikmati tubuh Sakura, ia mengengkat Sakura dan membaringkannya di atas kasur king size mereka berdua. Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan ganas dan tidak sabar, tangan kanannya aktif meremas-remas dada Sakura dengan gemas.

"Akh~ahh~engghhhh~Sasuhh..keehhh..~" Sakura mendesah nikmat, tubuhnya menggelinjang saat jari-jari tangan kiri nakal sasuke mengocok vaginanya, mulut sasuke mengulum payudara sakura dan menghisap putingnya kuat-kuat.

"Ahhh~Akh~Sa..Sasukehh~akuuuhh~ Sakura menggelinjang hebat dengan serangan Sasuke di tubuh sensitifnya. Sasuke merasakan dinding rahim sakura meremas jarinya. Tangan Sakura meremas badcover kuat saat dirasanya sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam rahimnya.

"Sasukeeeeehhh~ haahh~haahh~" tubuh sakura melengkung ke atas, dia menjerit nikmat saat klimaks hebat mendera nya. Tubuhnya lemas, nafsnya tersenggal-senggal, dan tubuhnya bermandikan keringat. Tubuh sakura sudah di penuhi kiss mark karya sang suami yang kini masih berada diatas tubuhnya.

Sasuke melepas semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan tidak sabaran, kejantanannya berkedut dan ngilu, ditambah dengan desahan dan jeritan nikmat istrinya. Bibirnya melumat bibir Sakura dengan penuh hasrat dan menuntut, tangan kirinya meraih tengkuk Sakura untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Enngmmh~Sasu..mmhh~" Sakura mendorong pelan dada bidang Sasuke karena kebutuhan oksigen. Sasuke melepas ciumannya pada bibir Sakura yang merah dan bengkak. Tangan Sasuke kembali aktif meraba setiap inci kulit Sakura yang lembut, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ditengkuk Sakura. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya pelan, menyatukan tubuhnya dengan istrinya.

"Ahhnn~Sasuke~." Sakura mendesah nikmat saat tubuh suaminya menyatu dengannya.

"Ughh.." Sasuke mendesah, dirasakannya dinding-dinding vagina Sakura yang sempit itu meremas kejantanannya. Perlahan sasuke mulai memajumundurkan tubuhnya dengan pelan.

"Ahhhnn~Engghhh~Ooohhh~Ahhh~Ahhh~" Sakura mendesah nikmat, tubuhnya seakan melayang, tangannya memeluk Sasuke. Kakinya melingkar erat ke punggung Sasuke menperdalam tusukan kejantanan Sasuke ke titik terdalam liang vaginanya.

"Ahhhnn~Ahhh~Lebihhh~Enghh~Ooohhhh~Cepaaathhh~" Desahan Sakura semakin menjadi, Sasuke menuruti perkataan Sakura, dinding-dinding rahim Sakura meremas kuat penisnya. Sakura menaik turunkan pinggulnya untuk memperdalam sodokan kejantanan Sasuke pada rahimnya.

"Ahhh~Ahhh~Sasuukeehh~Ooohhhh~Ak-Akuuhh~" Sasuke tahu Sakura akan segera mencapai titik kenikmatannya. Ia mempercepat dan memperdalam sodokannya. Penis Sasuke berkedut hebat di dalam tubuh Sakura. Sakura dapat merasakan milik Sasuke semakin keras dan membesar, gerakan Sasuke juga semakin brutal.

"Ahhhnn~Ahhhnn~Sasukeeeehhh~" Tubuh sakura melengkung keatas, tangannya meremas erat badcover dibawahnya yang berantakan, menahan kenikmatan puncak surgawi yang melandanya.

"Ughh~tahan sebentar Sakuraahh~" Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya untuk segera mencapai kenikmatannya. Sakura merasakan ngilu dibagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih menerima serangan dari sang suami yang sebentar lagi mencapai kenikmatannya.

"Sakuraaahhh~" Sasuke menyentakkan kejantanannya kerahim sakura yang terdalam, menyemburkan spermanya memenuhi rahim Sakura. Kehangatan menyebar ke rahim Sakura yang terasa penuh oleh cairan cinta Sasuke. Sasuke ambruk memeluk erat Sakura sambil memaju mundurkan kejantanannya pelan menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Sakura dan Sasuke mengatur nafas masing-masing yang kelelahan karena pergumulan mereka. Sasuke memandang sayu Sakura yang kelelahan dibawanya, jemarinya mengelus lembut perut Sakura seolah memberi mantra ajaib untuk jutaan benih yang masuk kedalam tubuh istrinya.

"Arigatou." Ucap Sasuke tulus dan mencium kening Sakura. Sakura tesenyum lembut dan balas memeluk erat Sasuke. Mereka pun terlelap dengan berpelukan erat dan bagian bawah tubuh meraka yang masih bersatu.

.

Sakura mengerjap, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kelaman matanya. Tubuhnya terasa berat, ia meringis pelan saat dirasanya ngilu di selangkangannya. Seiring kembalinya kesadarannya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tertanam di dalam bawah tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah mengingat ia masih bersatu dengan suaminya yang masih terlelap. Perlahan Sakura menarik pelan kejantanan suaminya yang masih bersatu dengannya agar tidak membangunkannya.

"Enghh~" Sakura sedikit mendesah pelan karena rasa ngilu dan pergesekan kejantanan suaminya dengan dinding vaginanya.

"Akh~" Sakura memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasuke tiba-tiba terbangun dan membenamkan lagi kejantanannya yang agak menegang kedalam tubuhnya.

"Sasuke! Aku harus membuat sarapan. Lepaskan aku!" ucap Sakura saat mendapat tanda-tanda singa buas tebangun.

"Aku ingin sarapan tubuhmu." Ucap Sasuke santai dan mulai menjelajahi tubuh Sakura.

"Enghh~Sasuke aku lelaah~" desahan yang tengah ditahannya lolos saat Sasuke memaju mundurkan pelan kejantanannya yang mulai menegang.

"Tubuhmu menginginkanku, Sayang." Ucap Sasuke. Tangannya mulai meremas dada istrinya yang terdapat banyak bekas kissmark akibat ulahnya tadi malam. Bibirnya kembali melahap bibir Sakura, kejantanannya mulai mengocok vagina Sakura yang mulai basah akan cairan gairahnya. Sebenarnya selakangan Sakura masih terasa ngilu, tapi rangsangan kenikmatan yang diberikan Sasuke mengalahkan rasa ngilu itu. Akhirnya Sakura melayani permainan yang ditawarkan Sasuke. Sakura dan Sasuke mendesah bersama, saling menyentuh, dan memberi kenikmatan. Hingga benih-benih cinta keluar dari tubuh mereka dan teriakan puncak kenikmatan surgawi pun terdengar.

**~Lemon End~**

.

Sakura terbangun, tubuhnya lengket karena permainannya dengan suaminya semalam plus bonus tadi pagi. Selakangannya terasa sakit. Sakura melihat jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, dia dan Sasuke belum sempat sarapan tadi. Sakura teringat, Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Sakura berusaha bangun dan turun dari ranjang bermaksud untuk membuat makan siang sekaligus sarapan.

"Ugh.. Sakitt~" Sakura meringis, selakangannya terasa linu, badannya sakit semua saat ia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Perlahan Sakura berdiri dan mencoba melangkahkan kakinya. Tubuhnya gemetar bagian bawah tubuh sakura semakin linu, dan Sakura menutup matanya saat tubuhnya oleng. Sebelum ia menyentuh lantai, tangan kekar memeluknya dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Maaf." Ujar Sasuke menyelipkan salah satu tangannya di lutut sakura untuk menggendongnya. "Tubuhmu masih sakit?" Tanya Sasuke, dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura. Sasuke mengambil nasi goreng yang telah diletakkannya di meja sebelum menolong Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura tulus. "Maaf aku bengun terlambat,kamu sudah makan?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang mulai menyuapi Sakura.

"Sudah. Kamu makan yang banyak." Sakura tersenyum tulus. Dia sangat senang mendapatkan Sasuke yang perhatian padanya. Sakura..sangat mencintai Sasuke.. tanpa aba-aba sakura memeluk erat Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, meletakkan piring yang mesih berisi nasi goreng dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Kenapa? Mau lagi? Ku kira tubuh mu masih lemas." Bisik Sasuke jahil.

"Hentai!" pekik Sakura yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

**FIN **

**Jeng…. Jeng….. inilah fic gaje gue yang tak jelas dan tak pantas untuk dibaca.. tanpa alur yang jelas, tanpa konflik, dan tanpa ada emosi.**

**Maaf soalnya aku buat fic ini tujuan utama ku hanyalah membuat cerita lemon, dan aku tak tahu mau buat cerita yang kayak **

**Diterima kritik, saran, flame,dll.**

**Mind to rnr?**


End file.
